Stealing Her Heart
by S.G.L1994
Summary: She smiled faintly… It didn't matter anymore… she was dying… And honestly she was glad it was his face she could see before death consumes her life.. forever… She felt the gentle breeze caressing her face as she fell down off her feather… she wanted to see him one last time… to tell him she was sorry… and deep down.. even if it was small… she wanted to tell him that she… loved him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my second story.. Enjoy it..**

 **It gets exciting with upcoming chapters.. Give it a chance**

 **P.S: I appreciate reviews**

 **Steeling Her Heart**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _She looked at Naraku hesitantly, the whole situation was messed up.. was he really keeping his promise..? She did as he asked of her.. she didn't have a choice, she wanted to be free more than anything else…_

 _But the look in his amber eyes… the hurt in his eyes, it was still weighing heavily on her soul, oh how could she betray him… but no.. she will not think about it now… she just wanted to be free, she is about to become the wind.._

 _Kagura looked at the beating heart in Naraku's hand… her heart… that soon will should belong to her.._

" _Well Kagura, I should give you your heart back," he said with his evil smirk._

" _I did as you asked Naraku! Now give it back to me!" she said pointing to her heart, she always hated how he manipulated with her life like it was nothing._

 _In a blink of an eye, her hear disappeared, a wave of panic rushed through her body, what did he do?... Wasn't he-.._

 _Then she heard the faint sound… she felt the beating in her chest… where her heart was finally resting…  
He gave it back to her.. 'I-It's back!' she thought._

 _Suddenly she felt a sharp pain piercing through her chest, her eyes widened and the pain overwhelmed her senses, she could see his smirk and hear his laughter… and the faint sound of her heart…_

 _How foolish of her, she thought bitterly… she should have known… Naraku was never to be trusted, she should have enjoyed what little time she had with them… because she was never going to be free.. No matter how hard she tried.. It was all in vain…_

 _Then his face swam into view… clearly… she could see each and every detail in his sweet charming face… Why now… when she was going to die… she had to remember him of all people… it had to be him…_

 _She smiled faintly… It didn't matter anymore… she was dying… And honestly she was glad it was his face she could see before death consumes her life.. forever…_

 _She felt the gentle breeze caressing her face as she fell down off her feather… she wanted to see him one last time… to tell him she was sorry… and deep down.. even if it was small… she wanted to tell him that she… loved him…_

 _She closed her eyes as she fell… knowing she would die soon… with one last regret… Sesshomaru…_

….

The fire was burning everything around it; the smoke was suffocating. There was no one with enough power left to do anything, Sango suffered from severe wounds during the battle trying to protect Kagome, Kilala defeated a lot of the demons, but they were too many and she lost all of her strength. Shippo was the only one left standing, but he was just a kid, a small fox demon, he tried his best, but he was just too small with no enough power.

' _Oh no! What am I going to do now?'_ Shippo thought horrified. _'Inuyasha and Miroku won't be here to help'_ "Kilala! Kilala!" he called for the cat demon who was laying helplessly beside Sango, "Please you must help me! We have to get Sango and Kagome out of the hut! My foxfire won't last much longer! Kilalaaa!" Shippo called for her but she was seriously wounded. _'Is this the end for us?'_ he thought, _'Inu-Inuyasha! Where are you!'_

The cabin started shaking and an attacked pierced through the wall . Shippo looked behind "On no! They are going to kill us now!" He looked at the figure of the person through the smoke, "Wait a second… This is no enemy… Kagura!" he called for her happily,  
"Kagura! Oh Kagura I'm glad you came! Hurry Kagome and Sango need help!" he called for her.

"What happened here!?" the wind sorceress said stepping inside, she saw the two girls laying on the ground "What happened to these two? And where is Inuyasha!?" she questioned looking around, the place was falling apart, the smoke was getting thinker and thinker, she coughed few times, "Never mind!" she said before giving Shippo time to answer, she knelt before the unconscious Sango and Kagome. "We need to get them out of here, get the cat demon and follow me!" she ordered, he only nodded and did as she asked.

They left the burning hut, Shippo carried Kilala, while Kagura placed Kagome and Sango on her feather, "Kagura, Naraku's demons are still after us, we are not safe here, are we?" Shippo asked.

"Where is Inuyahsa?!" she asked without answering his question.

Shippo's eyes watered on the mention of the half-breed's name, "Inu-yahsa… he-sniff- he fell of a cli-cliff, and Miroku too!" he managed to say and chocked in his own tears.

' _He's dead?'_ she clenched her teeth, things were slipping through their hands like water, "We have to get out, it's indeed not safe out here in the open," she said looking around for any of Naraku's demons or poisonous insects, "Come on, I'll get you somewhere safer," she said and they took off. She looked the swords Sango was keeping, there two swords and one of them was Tetsaiga.

"Kagura? Are they going -sniff- to be okay?" he asked, "They wouldn't wake up no matter how much I tried,"

"It's because they were exposed to the miasma for a long time… they should be fine, their bodies will recover" Kagura said reassuringly. She looked back at him, the poor demon was a wreck, "Hey stop crying! You don't need to worry about anything, I'll make sure you stay safe for the time being, once we settle down somewhere, you'll tell me what happened," she said, he nodded and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, O-Okay," he said sniffing.

They landed some place far away; there was a river nearby. "Go get some water," Kagura ordered, "I'll get them into that cave," she pointed to a cave ahead of them, Shippo nodded and left. Kagura placed Kagome and Sango on the ground _'I am not sure if they will be able to make it through, they are still just humans after all'_ Kagura thought worriedly. She took a deep breath and carried them inside.  
 _'Why did he bother to go after them this time…? Naraku… he would always stay in his hideout, he never went into the open exposing himself to danger… so why now..?'_ she thought.

Shippo came into the cave with water as Kagura ordered earlier, she looked back at him, "Do you have any kind of antidotes or some medicinal herbs?" she asked.

"Uhh, y-yes I do have antidotes, I kept them with me last time we went to see Jinenji" he said.

"Ok give them to me; it should help them a little bit." she ordered.

Once Kagura took care of everything she turned to Shippo again, "Well now tell me what happened?"

"O…Okay! We were following Naraku's scent when demons started appearing from everywhere. There were too many of them it took us forever to defeat them, and then… and then Naraku showed up," he said. "We did fight against him, but they were all tired because of the previous fight so he had an advantage over us!..Inuyasha … he tried to hold him off but Naraku trapped him and he was about to kill him, but -sniff- Miroku came in and used his wind tunnel. Naraku was being sucked in, and so he launched an attack towards them and they… they… they fell from the cliff!" Shippo said wiping away his tears.

"What happened then? Didn't Naraku say why he attacked you?" she asked, "And how come you have the Tetsaiga with you?"

"Inuyasha lost his sword during the fight when Naraku trapped him and Just… just before they fell, he threw the Tetsaiga's sheath to us," he explained. "Then Naraku turned to us and told us his true intention of showing up this time,"

' _His true intention? This doesn't look good,'_ Kagura thought…

They took care of Sango and Kagome for the rest of the day, but there was still no sign for them to wake up anytime soon.  
Kagura went out of the cave, the sun settled down a while ago, "Listen, I can't stay here for much longer," she told Shippo who was standing behind her. "I must leave before any of the poisonous insects come looking for me, we can't let Naraku know where you are hiding now…I will also unsheathe the Tetsaiga so its barrier will protect you until I come back tomorrow".

Okay… but you are a demon; you can't touch the Tetsaiga? So how are you going to do it…?" Shippo questioned.  
"That how you do it," She used her wind to unsheathe the Tetsaiga and pushed it into the ground.

"Thanks Kagura" Shippo said from inside the barrier the sword created.

"Don't worry about that, take care of them" she said and he nodded, she took a feather out of her hair and took off. _'Damn you Naraku! The plan is falling apart,'_ Kagura thought. ' _Isn't there anyone who can help? I can't let the other two exposed in this state especially Kagome!... Maybe… Maybe he would help!'_ Kagura went as fast as she could.

Sesshomaru and his two wards walked through the forest following the scent of Naraku. Rin was riding on Ah-Un the two headed dragon, "I was wondering Lord Sesshomaru, why are you after that demon anyway?" she asked.

"Silly girl!" Jaken scolded, "Don't you know that Naraku tried to get rid of Lord Sesshomaru? He hurt his pride and put the Lord's life in danger" Jaken explained.

"Hmmm, but this is impossible," Rin objected, "Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest, he can't be killed! Stupid Master Jaken!" she said jumping on him and ran to her beloved Lord.  
She walked beside him, "You can't be killed Lord Sesshomaru, right?"

Jaken went after her, "Such impudence! Don't question the Lord's power you foolish human!" he shouted from behind.

"It was you who questioned it not me!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Rin" Sesshomaru who was silent the whole time, said.

"Yes my Lord?".

"You had three pairs of shoes, what did you do with them?" he asked when he saw her walking bare footed. It was getting colder; winter was soon coming.

Rin looked down and blushed, she remembered when Sesshomaru sent Jaken to get her something to wear but she always through them back at the imp, "I don't like wearing them Lord Sesshomaru, they bother me, so Rin threw them away!" She said excited and smiled at him.

"Jaken will get you new ones later, and new clothes," he said.

"Okay…" she said happily and turned to Jaken who was still walking behind them, "Did you hear that Master Jaken!"

"I heard you brat! Mind your own business now!" he said annoyed, not liking his new assignment.

Sesshomaru stopped. "Huh!, What's wrong milord? Why did you stop," Jaken asked, but Sesshomaru didn't answer him he just looked up at the sky. Then Kagura's feather showed up and she jumped in front of him.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

Normally she would always start her conversation with some teasing once she lands but this time she looked too serious. He narrowed his eyes "Speak".

"Inuyasha is dead," plain and simple.

He stared at here for few seconds "You didn't search me out just to say this, did you?" he said without any hint of an emotion.

"I figured you'd say such a thing," she shook her head, "Since you refused to help me out, I worked with Inuyasha and his group but this morning I heard that he might be dead, though this is just a possibility... a big possibility. Anyway that is none of your concern, what I am here to tell you is that Kagome is still alive… You may not know this Sesshomaru but Kagome is a priestess, she is the one who detects the jewel shards and she has spiritual powers as well." Kagura said.

"And this concerns me because…"

"Naraku attacked them earlier," she said, "That was not something he did often, he is good in running and making other people do the dirty work for him,".

"You are an expert in that," he commented,

"Hump!" she ignored his comment, "His plan this time was to make Kagome bare him a child, a child that would possess his demonic powers and Kagome's spiritual powers, then he would devour him to his body and you can imagine what would happen next".

Sesshomaru glared at her "And I thought Naraku didn't trust you,".

She frowned "He doesn't, I knew this from Inuyasha's friend. After Naraku's attack, Kagome and Sango the demon slayer managed to escape, but they got caught in a hut, they were about to burn alive but I came in time and saved them. However, they were exposed to Naraku's miasma; I managed to get them to safety, but in order to make sure that Naraku wouldn't find out their hiding place I had to leave them." She explained.

"And I suppose you want me to protect them" he guessed.

"How dare you Witch! Asking Lord Sesshomaru to protect mere worthless humans! Don't you know who he is?" Jaken shouted, and as always Kagura ignored the imp.

She sighed, "Believe me Sesshomaru, if I had any other choice I wouldn't be here," she huffed. "And besides it would not work to your privilege if Naraku gets what he wants, Kagome is defenseless now against him and with Sango so wounded, there is no one to protect her," Kagura was desperately trying to convince him to protect them.  
He looked at her for few long moments, she sighed, "Come on! Don't tell me you're okay with that!" she said angrily.

"If what you're saying is true then the best thing to be done is killing her, if I kill her then Naraku won't be able to proceed with his plan," he said.

"Sesshomaru… I knew you would say this, but you can't kill her," she said, "if you do so, there is no way Naraku will ever die because killing him means purifying him, which only Kagome can do that. Because Naraku didn't originally have a real body so the only way to kill him is by purifying him, and last time I checked you were not a priestess" she said, "Anyway, I can't force you to do anything, so…" she turned to leave.

"If you know this much, then it is pointless for you to take any further actions" Sesshomaru said. "Eventually he will know what you are up to,"

Kagura frowned and went silent for few moments. "I am almost free of that bastard grasp, I just need some more time," she said "that time, Inuyasha was supposed to steal it for me, anyways…" she turned around, "It doesn't look like you are willing to give a hand here," she said walking away.

"Where are you going?" he found himself asking.

"I don't know….," she said and took a deep breath "If I go back I'll most likely expose their hiding place and Naraku would kill me, if I don't I'll-, wait a second why I am explaining things to you! It's none of your business!" she said annoyed walking away again.

"If he comes I'll sense his presence," Sesshomaru said. She laughed bitterly, "You just-!... you just don't know anything…." she said calmly, "Now if you'll excuse me I must leave".

He looked at the wind witch leaving, sometimes his thoughts would drift to her, he would remember their first meeting and the many times she would and ask him for help to kill Naraku. He looked back at Jaken and the toad understood what his Master wanted.  
Jaken bowed and looked at Rin, "Come on Rin!" he said having her attention, "Let's go find you some food," he walked away followed by a happy Rin, Kagura abruptly stopped and glanced back at him, his wards left the place.

"What is it that I do not know?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" she said refusing to look at him and she resumed walking. But he grabbed her hand "Tell me," he ordered.

"I am not Jaken or Rin Sesshomaru! You refused to help me and that's it! I don't take orders from you!" she said angrily. He smelled it, she was afraid, frustrated and sad, he could sense that clearly, she was shaking. He turned her to face him.

"What is it that scares you?" he asked, his voice softening.

"I don't need your pity Sesshomaru! Now leave me alone!" she said.

But he didn't let go "I must know, tell me" he said.

"Dammit! I said it's none of your business, I can't tell you everything, alright! Now let go I need to leave!" she snapped.

"I will protect them but you must come to me tomorrow and explain everything in detail." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura couldn't believe what she heard, "You will? I… I mean really?! Fine I will come back tomorrow, go north and you will pick up their scent" she said, "Thank you Sesshomaru, I'll always be in your debt, oh and I can't explain everything,"  
He let go of her, "Please don't change your mind now!" she sighed.

"Just go already, you are annoying,"

"North don't forget," she smirked and took a feather out of her hair.

"Kagura," he warned frowning.

"….Thank you…" and she took off.

He waited until Rin and Jaken came back and headed north.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 read and review please..**

 **Chapter 2:**

Shippo was glad Kagura came to help out before, if it wasn't for her they would have been dead, he put more woods to the fire. It was almost winter _'What am I supposed to do now? Kagome and Sango are not getting any better'_ he thought and looked at Kilala "But you are doing better Kilala, you are a demon that's why the miasma didn't affect you that much," he said reassuringly, "Though you are not healing fast but at least we know you'll be okay" he said happily, but the cat demon only mewed sadly. "Don't… don't worry Kilala, they… they will be… okay." He said trying to fight his tears. "I'll get more water for us, good thing the barrier reaches the river too, I'll be right back" Shippo left the cave.  
He went to the river and filled more water, but suddenly he saw the barrier reacting for something. "Oh no! There must be a demon nearby! The sword, I must protect the sword!" Shippo ran to where Tetsaiga was placed.

' _The Tetsaiga barrier…'_ Sesshomaru thought, _'I can smell it'_ "Rin,"

"Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to sheath the sword so I can go through," Sesshomaru said pointing to the sheath on the ground. The barrier won't let demons in but humans were no problem.

"Yes my Lord, I'm on it!" Rin answered happily and ran to where Sesshomaru pointed. When she approached, Rin saw someone standing behind the sword.

"Oh no! How could a demon get in here?!" Shippo said worriedly.

"Hey I'm no demon, isn't it you Shippo!" Rin asked getting closer.

"Huh! R… Rin is that you… Wait! Then that…that thing must be Sesshomaru!" he hid behind the sword.

Rin ran to him "Silly Shippo! We are here to help, now let me take this off so Lord Sesshomaru can pass," she said sheathing the sword and the barrier disappeared.

"H-help? Why would you want to help?" Shippo looked surprised.

Rin smiled at him. "Why wouldn't we Shippo?" She said. He looked at Sesshomaru but he was already heading to the cave, before he could even reach it, he smelled a slight scent of miasma, he entered and saw the two girls and the cat demon.  
 _'Miasma…'_ his eyes went to check on the wounds, Kagome's were shallow, but Sango suffered from severe ones, the worst on the right leg, though as long as they rest for the time being they should be fine.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin said once they entered the cave after Jaken and Shippo. "Why-why aren't they breathing?!"

"They are Rin," he said.

"Wow, they are goners if you ask me" Jaken said.

"W-why you! Foxfire!" Shippo fired his attack at Jaken and sent him flying to the water. "Idiot! Don't even come near the cave!" Shippo shouted.

"They need to rest, there isn't much to be done for now" Sesshomaru said finding himself a good place to lean against. "Rin, get Ah-Un inside and go to sleep," he ordered.

"But shouldn't we stay awake to make sure they are fine?" Rin asked, but Sesshomaru didn't answer, he kept his eyes closed and rested.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll stay awake and watch over them" Shippo reassured, she nodded and brought the dragon demon inside the cave and went to sleep next to him.

Shippo sat beside his friends and looked at Sesshomaru, he swallowed hard, "Uh.. S-Sesshomaru?" Shippo called for him, and waited few moments to see the reaction; Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at him with his cold gaze. _'Why does he always have to act like this?'_ "Is… is Kilala going to… be okay? You… didn't say any…thing about her, she is okay?" Shippo asked shivering.

Sesshomaru looked at the demon cat for a moment "…She will" and closed his eyes again.

"Thank you" came Shippo's faint answer.

Hours passed by quietly, no demons were around since Sesshomaru's demonic aura was more than sufficient to scare them away. Rin and Jaken were sound asleep beside Ah-Un.  
Shippo was still awake, he was the only one left with enough strength to take care of the others, so it was his duty to watch over them. Though he didn't know whether Sesshomaru was asleep or not but he didn't move an inch from his place, ' _He can give anyone the creeps_ ,' Shippo thought and sighed.  
He looked at his friends and wondered if they were feeling cold, so he went to get more wood. He left the cave, and luckily, he already thought of that since the morning so he kept some near the cave. _'Good thing I was watching everyone when we were still together'_ he smiled to himself and went back to the cave with the woods, and put some in the fire.

Kilala woke up and mewed in pain, "What's wrong Kilala? Are you in pain again?" he sat beside her and she mewed to him. "Wait a second! I remember! Kagome's bag is here, she taught me about some medicines she always kept with her, hold on Kilala I'll get you something to ease your pain" he ran to Kagome's bag and took one of the medicines and gave it to Kilala."Here you go, you'll feel much better in no time" he said smiling, "Now try to go back to sleep" he said stroking her fur until she fell into a peaceful asleep.

The morning's light swam into the cave spreading some warmth into the air; Sesshomaru walk up before sunrise and left the cave.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said with her usual smile, she stood next to him, "Today is a very nice day!" she said happily.

"Why is that?" he said looking down at her.

"Well, you asked Master Jaken to get me new cloths yesterday," she reminded him.

"Hmm,"

"Lord Sesshomaru? How are Lady Kagome and Sango doing? They'll be fine, right?" she asked, he nodded as an answer. Suddenly the wind blew hard around them, "What's going on!?" Rin said holding onto Sesshomaru's cloths,

"Yo!" Kagura jumped in front of them throwing Jaken on the ground.

He groaned, "Insolent wench!"

"Ungrateful toad, I just gave you a ride, didn' I?" she mocked him.

"Why you-!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru looked at the imp with a frown, "Give Rin her things,"

The imp jumped in his place and bowed, "Yes milord" he said and left with Rin to the cave.

"They haven't waken up, have they?" she asked looking concerned, he shook his head.

"There bodies need some time to recover; they are merely weak humans"

She sighed, "Here we go again," she shook her head at his statement.

"Wind sorceress Kagura…" he said trailing off.

She raised an eyebrow at him, _'I don't like the sound of that…'_ she thought.

"Are you this desperate to ask for a half-breed's help?"

"Desperate?" she repeated, "Why you…!" she looked at him annoyed. She huffed and turned her back on him, "Look, you helped me and I appreciate that, okay!? I said I'm in your debt but that doesn't mean you can insult me whenever you feel like it!" _'I hate you! I should've never asked you for help you idiot!'_ she thought angrily, _'Argh! But you don't have a choice stupid, just get along with him until you figure out what the next move should be!'_ she sighed again.  
"Any way!" she waved her hand and turned to face him again, "I'll forgive you this time Sesshomaru," she said with a devilish smile on her face and walked past him, "I have to check on the girls now,"

Once she was in the cave Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed inwardly, that woman was hopeless. He looked up into the sky and sniffed the air. "Snow…" he said trailing off.

After a while Kagura went outside again and saw Sesshomaru still standing on the same spot, she looked at his face for few moments, the damn dog demon was a real charm, she could look at him all day, she felt a blush heating her cheeks and she shook her head to get rid of that idea. "Stop staring…" came his voice.  
Kagura looked ahead at him, she took a deep breath and walk to him, she stood next to where he was standing with her familiar smirk when she was about to make fun of somebody.  
"You better make a move or someone would think you are a mere statue,"

"You better watch that tongue of yours or one day it will get you killed Kagura," he said still looking at the sky.

She shook her head, "You are hopeless… What are you looking at anyway?" she said looking up too.

"It is going to snow…"

"Snow..? How come?"

"I can smell it,"

"Oh well, I should go look for some food," she said opening her fan with a swift click, "I'll be back soon,"

"And you'll risk being seen by one of Naraku's demons…" he stated.

"In that case I'll just get rid of it for good," she said hiding her smirk with her fan.

"And if you couldn't?" he said looking at her for the first time since she came out.

"There is no 'if I couldn't' Sesshomaru,"

"You can't get away from Naraku on your own," he reminded her.

Kagura frowned and closed her fan angrily, "Why are you being such a jerk all of a sudden!" she snapped at him.

"I am merely saying it's not in your best interest to go off alone,"

She blinked at him, "Oh… Oh! Easy there Sesshomaru," she smirked, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you have something for me," she said walking around him.

"You wish wind witch, I would never succumb to this foolishness," he said walking past her.

"And where are you going now?" she said raising an eyebrow.

" _I_ willget the food, stay here," he ordered flying away.

"Oh well, I heard dogs were good at fetching! And you are not bad looking either, am I not the lucky one!" she teased him and she knew he heard her. "Don't keep me waiting!" she called after him smirking and went back to the cave.

Shippo woke up a while ago and saw Kagura coming into the cave after Sesshomaru left, "You're back Kagura," he said rubbing his eyes, "Why did Sesshomaru leave?"

"He left to get us food," she said entering the cave and sat down.

"Find us food?" he repeated, "I can hardly believe any of this you know, Sesshomaru helping us? That not like him at all," he said sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, me neither, I never thought he would accept it…" she trailed off. "But who thought I would work with you guys too?" she said looking at the two unconscious girls in there, "Well, strange things happen all the time, don't they?"

"I think you're right," he said, "I wonder what Inuyasha would have thought of this…?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the same place together?" Kagura said looking thoughtful, "Actually I was surprised Naraku fled away sometimes," she smirked, "it is painfully obvious these two couldn't get along together for few seconds" she mocked, Shippo smiled at her comment.

He then sighed, "I can't believe he's dead…" he said faintly, "And Miroku too…" he sighed.

Kagura looked at the young demon in front of her; their group was always a mystery to her, there was Inuyasha a mere half-breed demon, and there was the human priestess and the human demon slayer, and two demons with them… How could they get along together…? How could they be friends and care for each other…? As for her she didn't get along with anyone, demons half demons humans… it didn't matter, she didn't get along with anyone.  
She sighed, "From what I can tell about Inuyasha, he is too stubborn to die that easily by Naraku's hands," she said reassuring Shippo.

"R-Really? You think so," he sniffed.

"Yeah…" she said closing her eyes.

Suddenly they heard a cough; they looked at the girls direction "S-Sango!" Shippo ran to her "Oh Sango! Are you ok?" Shippo asked. She coughed again; she opened her eyes slowly.

"Shi -cough- Shippo.." she said weakly.

"Don't waste your strength… Sango! We… We are all… o-okay… Kilala and even Kagome… they will… be okay too…" he said fighting his tears back.

"I… know… do not cry…" she smiled at him.

"O-Okay," Shippo nodded.

"Inu… inuyasha and –cough-cough- Miroku?" she asked. Shippo shook his head and tears filled his eyes. She tried to lift herself up, but a hand stopped her she looked up; and saw the crimson eyes of the wind witch.

"Kagura–cough-" she looked surprised.

"Do not move," she said and laid her back. "It is indeed a good sign she is conscious, but your body still hasn't recovered yet, you need to rest." Kagura explained sitting next to her.

She looked at Shippo who was wiping away his tears then back at Kagura, "What… happened? They didn't show up?" she asked looking worried..

Kagura shook her head, "How long… have I been out?"

"You've been out for a day,"

"Did you.. did you try to look for… them?" she asked weakly.

"No… I had to get you out quickly, we didn't have time and I had to leave then,"

"…."

"I know it's hard Sango but you are still in no condition to handle this and so you should-" suddenly Kagura groaned and but her hand over her chest clinching her cloths, "Ah! W-What does he… Want now?!" she said breathing hardly.

"Kagura what's wrong!?" Sango said flipping to her side, "What happened?"

"It's.. It's Naraku… he is calling me…" she said taking a deep breath; she closed her eyes tightly as another wave of pain came through her body.

"Kagura…?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said once the pain was gone, "I have to leave," she said getting up, "Sesshomaru should be back in a while,"

"Se-Sesshomaru…?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow at Kagura.

She sighed, "It's a long story, Shippo will explain everything, I must leave now," she said taking a small feather out of her hair and left.

"So… What is it about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Well where do I start…?" Shippo said tapping his chin in deep as if in deep thought…

Sesshomaru came back after a while, he caught a deer for lunch. He landed and threw the deer to Jaken who was coming his way, "Start with the food," he ordered.

Jaken bowed at his Lord, "Yes Milord," he said, "But if you don't mind me asking… Why were you late Milord?" but all he got was a glare from Sesshomaru, "F-Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, it wasn't my right to ask!"  
Luckily Sesshomaru didn't pay much attention to the toad and left him but Jaken couldn't ignore the smell that was clinging into his Lord, the scent of the river, _'Could it be that he went to look for Inuyasha..?'_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he could only smell the fainting scent of the wind witch, he looked around the place. He looked bothered, he was planning on asking her for more information but she left so quickly.

"I-If you're looking for the wind witch… she left my Lord, just a while ago...," Jaken explained from behind, Sesshomaru glanced at the imp for few moments and walked away, he heard Rin speaking inside the cave, it looked like one of the humans woke up.

He entered the cave, "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Rin, who was sitting next to Ah-Un, said with her usual excited tone and stood next to him.

"Rin,"

"…I'll go help Master Jaken with the food, he is a very bad cook; he'll burn everything if I'm not around," she laughed and ran out.

"I'm a great cook I'll have you know you foolish child!" came Jaken's scolding voice from outside.

"You're not Master Jaken, but that's okay I'll help you out!"

Sesshomaru looked at the demon slayer in front of him with his usual cold look, "Why do you have the Tetsaiga?" he asked.

Sango, who was leaning on the wall, took a deep breath "It fell from him… during the fight with Naraku," she explained, "Why are you here…?" she asked, "Helping us? We all know that humans are not your best interest,"

He ignored her question and left the cave, Sango only sighed, working with Sesshomaru? Kagura must have been too much desperate to do what she did…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Read and enjoy AND review as if your life depends on it PLEASE..**

 **Chapter 3:**

Kagura was flying slowly waiting for the Saimiosho to lead her to Naraku's hideout, ever since he figured out that she tried to betray him before, he wouldn't make her come to his real place, he would only talk to her through a demon puppet, the damn cowered…

She took a deep breath and messaged her neck, she didn't think he would ask for her services so soon, _'I just hope he didn't figure my treachery yet,'_ she thought worriedly, _'No it can't be…If he did, he would've killed me there, right…?'_.  
She stopped her feather in the midair and looked at the person in front of her, "And what are you doing out here… Hakoudoshi?" she asked with a blank face.

"A mission," the boy answered calmly with his usual smirk.

' _Mission…?'_ "So what is he up to now?" Naraku first called for her and then sent Hakoudoshi on a mission, he must be planning on something.

"How would I know.." he said shrugging.

' _Pathetic lair…How would you know? People Hakoudoshi doesn't know what's going on! Run for your lives!'_ she mocked inwardly, people who knew little were useless like her now, and people who knew much were such a trouble.

"Later Kagura," Hakoudoshi gave her one last look and flew away again.

Kagura looked back at him until he disappeared from her sight; it was hard to tell where he was headed. She sighed, "I just hope Sesshomaru would be prepared for anything," she found two Saimiosho coming her way, "Oh well," she went after them and followed their lead.

She reached her destination in couple of hours, and went through the barrier of the castle to meet with Naraku, or the demon puppet that is.. Kagura shook her head, _'He always rebuilds his body, he has the majority of the jewel shards and he still hides behind his stupid barrier and miasma… Naraku… you are such a creep…'_ she thought.

On her way she saw Kanna, standing in front of a hallway, "Kanna?" she asked not expecting to find her in this place, "What are you doing here?", but the girl didn't answer her question, she didn't even look at her and she started walking into the dark hallway.  
"Do you know why Hakoudoshi left Kanna?" Kagura asked again.

"Naraku plans everything…" she said with her calm voice.

Kagura sighed; Kanna was so useless, "Whatever…"

"Did you get what he asked for…?" she asked when they took another turn and went downstairs.

"No, I didn't find Koga, so clearly I didn't get the jewel shards," Kagura replied.

Kanna stopped walking and looked at the room in front of them, "He's here," she said and walked away.

Kagura took a deep breath and pushed the door open, _'Here goes nothing…'_

Naraku was sitting in the middle of the room, "Kagura… You are late," he said.

"Well I was looking for the wolf's tribe, it isn't as if I could stay in one place and wait for them to find me," she explained herself, though it was hardly what happened, she already knew he was after Inuyahsa so she followed his demons but she couldn't stay nearby when she knew he was out there too.

"Did you get me the jewel shards?"

"No, I couldn't find them," she said, "But I can go out again if you want me to," she suggested and opened her fan with a flick. Koga had two jewel shards but that didn't make him any smarter, that demon was so reckless and short sighted, finding him was as easy as going back home, but she had more important things to do and she decided to spare his life.

Naraku's features darkened, "Oh I see, well what were you doing all this time then…?"

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Well I was looking for them… obviously,"

In a flash Naraku was in front of Kagura pushing her to the wall, with a hand around her neck, "Do not make a fool of me Kagura, I found your scent over the place where Inuyasha's group fled to," he said tighting his grip on her making it hard to breathe.

"..I don't know what you're talking about-" she choked out.

His grip tightened more, "Do not lie to me!" he shouted and threw her into the opposite wall. Kagura hit it hard that it left cracks in it.. she took few quick breaths she desperately needed, then groaning in pain she tried to adjust herself.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about," she said as she managed to get to her feet; Kagura rubbed her sore neck and breathed deeply.

She didn't see that coming, she came here expecting to hear few life threatening crap and be dismissed for another boring so called mission. But this was bad.

"You helped them escape Kagura, didn't you? From the burning cottage.." he said while walking her way. "I didn't get rid of Inuyasha so you would save them!"

Kagura closed her eyes, she was shaking, _'Calm down Kagura, you can do this..'_ she needed to calm down or he might figure it out for real. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I didn't save anyone from anything, I merely saw the cottage burning but there was no one in there, at least not by the time I was there, if that's what you mean" she lied. "And I don't even know that you killed Inuyasha!"

"And I'm supposed to buy that Kagura…" he narrowed his eyes, "It was a mere coincidence that you passed by that place?," he said darkly.

"Let's say I did help them out, weren't you supposed to find them by now, I couldn't have gotten them far away from there," she tried to reason with him.

"Of course.. Unless you asked for help from a certain demon Lord…" he said anger filling his dark eyes.

"What! Does it look like I have so much free time to do all of this?" she asked, "And besides, you sent me before to kidnap his human ward… if I were to get near them he would kill me!"

Naraku stared at her for some time, she must have had a hand in this, he can just feel it.

"Well, what should I do to prove you wrong..?" she asked.

He laughed evilly at her, "All in a good time Kagura," he said calmly. And by the sound of it Kagura knew this wasn't going to be good…

...

"You think Kagura is going to be fine, Sango?" Shippo asked while building a fire for them, it was getting colder.

Sango smiled at him, "Yeah, she is a strong woman, I'm sure she'll manage,"

"She is a strong woman, and she has a bad attitude,"Rin commented while playing with Kilala. The other two giggled at her comment. "And where did you get that from, Rin" Sango asked smiling.

Rin looked at Sango, "I heard it from Lord Sesshomaru once," she replied and looked around, "Don't you think Master Jaken is late?"

"I sent him to get us some firewood," Shippo said, "But I think I heard him shout earlier, he probably fell into the river," the three looked at each other and laughed.

After a while Jaken came with the firewood, the poor imp was wet from head to toe, he looked furious, he threw the firewood on the ground and sat down near the fire. Shippo took one of the firewood and threw it into the fire.

"I can't believe we have to stay with these humans," Jaken complained.

Shippo frowned, "If I hear any other word from you Jaken, you will be thrown to the fire next," Shippo warned the complaining imp.

"I dare you, you insolent fool!" Jaken said angrily.

"You asked for it!" Shippo said ready to fight.

"Would you two stop this? Lady Kagome is still asleep, be quiet," Rin scolded the two demons.  
Kilala mewed happily in Rin's lap, she was stroking the cat's fur and tickling her. "You like this Kilala?" Rin asked, and the cat mewed again. "She's a nice kitten," she said looking at Sango.

"Yeah.. Thanks Rin, for taking care of her," Sango smiled back at Rin.

"Oh it's no problem," she looked outside, "Do you think Lord Sesshomaru would let us go play outside?"

Sango smiled, "Maybe later, for now we need to stay put," she said turning to lay on her side and put her hand under her head. "Though it is really boring,"

Shippo sighed, "Yeah, Inuyahsa and Miroku would fool around all the time, it was fun mocking them… especially Inuyahsa," he said and all the amusement left his little face.

"I'm sure they are fine somewhere," Rin said reassuringly.

"Really?" Shippo looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it, they'll show up later, Lord Sesshomaru seems confident about it,"

"Sesshomaru?" Shippo and Sango looked at each other with a confused look.

"And why would Sesshomaru care…?" Shippo asked.

"He doesn't I'll have you know," Jaken interrupted, "And you Rin stop speaking nonsense!" Jaken scolded folding his arms across his chest.

"But it's true Master Jaken," she insisted

"Yeah! And how do you know this?!" Jaken questioned annoyed.

Ah-Un who was sitting near the entrance of the cave lifted his head and looked out, "It looks like Lord Sesshomaru is back," Rin said with a big smile on her face, ignoring Jaken's question as always, but Kilala jumped away and mewed nervously.

"What's wrong Kilala?" Sango asked alerted "It's not Sesshomaru?.

"It's his scent," they heard Sesshomaru's voice; he was standing near the entrance of the cave, thought it was faint, he could still recognize it.

"What!?" Shippo jumped away from where he was sitting, "You mean… Naraku's is here?!"

Jaken sniffed the air, "I can smell a faint scent that's like his," he confirmed. "Did he find us that easily?" he asked nervously.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Rin looked at him, "Are we going to be fine?" she asked.

"Stay here…" he said and left the cave.

Jaken followed after him, "Milord! Where are you going Milord!?" Jaken asked.

"If anything happens…" he said looking at Jaken with a warning look.

Jaken bowed in his place, "Oh! I'll keep them safe here Milord…" he said with a shaky voice.

Sesshomaru flew away following the scent of Naraku, _'It could be another one of his minions, or maybe an incarnation like the wind witch,'_ he thought, _'Whatever it is,'_ he looked back at the camp, _'It can't get near there,'_ he flew faster to catch up with his prey.

He was getting closer and the scent of Naraku became clearer; Sesshomaru cut the road for the demon.

"So you've found me… I was wondering when you were going to show up," the demon said.

' _Waiting for me..'_ Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Are you another incarnation of Naraku?".

"You could say that, I am Hakoudoshi," he smirked, "I believe you came here to fight me, right?" Hakoudoshi pointed his weapon towards Sesshomaru.

The demon seemed so confident wanting to fight the demon Lord so Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tokijin and with no hesitation attacked, if the boy wanted a fight he would have a good one. Before the Tokijin connected with the demon he disappeared, and reappeared from behind, "Are you always this serious?" Hakoudoshi mocked, Sesshomaru made a safe distance between them.

He looked at the weapon in Hakoudoshi' hand, he was holding some kind of a spear.  
 _'Once a distance is established a sword can't win against a spear'_ Sesshomaru thought, _'The only way to fight back is with a close-range combat'._

Sesshomaru attacked again, trying to get closer to Hakoudoshi who was only creating more distance between them, it seemed he knew he was in advantage as long as he kept Sesshomaru away. "Having a hard time reaching me, aren't you?" Hakoudoshi said amused.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, the boy was only blocking the Tokijin; he didn't try to counter attack yet. Did he underestimate him this much, thinking he can toy around with him, well he was mistaken and Sesshomaru was about to give him a piece of his mind.

…..

Kagura was still waiting for Naraku to acknowledge her again, he just went quiet and didn't talk to her, he turned his back on her and stood still looking out of the damn window, but she didn't dare to question him afraid he might get angry again.

In a while some Saimioshos came to Naraku and he smirked. He turned around to face her "Well Kagura, here is your new mission" he said, the hint of amusement in his voice couldn't be missed. "I want you to get me Kagome… using any means necessary," silence fell into the room for few long moments,

' _K-Kagome! But..!'_ "Well what makes you think I can find her if _you_ couldn't?", she was shocked but her brain was still processing, she had to act like she didn't know anything, and not rush to objections.

"Well I already sent demons to be on the look for our young vulnerable priestess," he said smirking, "Now go get her," he ordered.

"I can't possibly go through Sesshomaru if he is protecting her as you said earlier!" the wind witch objected.

Naraku laughed evilly, "Not to worry about Sesshomaru, I already sent someone to distracted him,"

' _Hakoudoshi'_ she swallowed hard, she has no excuse for not going, "Well why don't you let some of your demons do the job for you, won't it be faster?" she questioned trying to buy herself sometime to figure out a plan.

His mouth drop into a thin line, he clearly didn't like Kagura wasting his time, "You did want to prove that you had nothing to do with saving them, didn't you Kagura?"

She bit her lip and looked away "Very well then, where can I find her?"

"The Saimiosho will lead the way, I'll also send a bunch of demon to help you out"

"Okay, I'll be on my way," she said heading out, "One more thing," she said standing near the door, "What do you want from her anyway?"

Naraku smirked, "Do you think I trust you enough to tell you Kagura? Just be off and get over with it," he said.

"As you wish," she said leaving the room. Once she was out she yanked a feather out of her hair and flew away following the Saimioshos' lead, they were Naraku's eyes and ears so she had to be careful… _'Sesshomaru won't be able to go through Hakoudoshi… at least easily.. Just like Naraku, that brat can't be killed!"_ Kagura cursed under her breath, once she reach her destination, there will be no one to confront her but an injured Sango, which is obviously not enough to stop her.

…

In a flash Sesshomaru was right before Hakoudoshi, his Tokijin pierced in the demon's side, only instincts saving him from a stab in the heart. Sesshomaru drew his sword and was about to hit him again but Hakoudoshi backed away quickly. Unfortunatly for him that didn't stop Sesshomaru, he went after him sword raised for another attack. Hakoudoshi would have been beheaded if he didn't lift his spear in that exact moment to block the sword.

' _Now I know what it means to be on his bad side,'_ Hakoudoshi thought

Hakoudoshi still holding the spear aimed it to Sesshomaru's heart trying to counter attack but Sesshomaru dodged the attack with his speed and appeared behind Hakoudoshi, fists joined together and giving the brat a blow on the back that sent him down few feets.

Regaining his senses after the attack, Hakoudoshi eyes filled with anger; he stopped in midair and looked up at Sesshomaru who was above him, he aimed his fist to hit Sesshomaru but it collided with Sesshomaru's own hand that was now twisting his roughly. He cried in pain, Hakoudoshi could feel the bones of his palm cracking. Sesshomaru punched Hakoudoshi with his free hand, then with another blow and loosening his grip on the hand, Hakoudoshi hit the ground with a loud thud. Sesshomaru landed after him satisfied enough with the broken bones and ready to finish him off.

He felt the rush of wind before it hit him and quickly stepped aside to dodge Hakoudoshi's attack, who swirled to deliver another hit but was sent flying in a tree by one of Sesshomaru's blows. "Pathetic" Sesshomaru said speeding towards him to end his life and with one stroke of his Tokijin, he cut Hakoudoshi in half

He turned around happy with his work only to be surprised that he regenerated immediately. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, _'What's the meaning of this?'_ he thought annoyed, just like Naraku, this one can't die with physical attacks, the same thing happened to the wind witch before when he saved her, her body regenerated from a fatal attack she endured.

"Surprised that you can't kill me?" Hakoudoshi smirked, "You don't really think Naraku would just send _any_ other demon to get your attention," he explained while Sesshomaru only stared at him.

"While you and I are here, Naraku sent others to get the priestess…" Hakoudoshi explained, "He was on the look for them for few days now, I guess that Kagura wasn't much of a helper, was she?"

Sesshomaru looked back where the camp was, if what Hakoudoshi said was true, then he must get rid of him soon or else… he doubted the demon slayer would do much in her current state, and what was the last comment about the wind witch? Again, she got herself into trouble; it either meant Naraku found out about her treachery… Or was trying to…

He turned to looked at Hakoudoshi with his blank expression.

"Oh?" Hakoudoshi looked interested in his reaction, "Now don't tell me you don't know who I'm talking about?"

"I have no interest in knowing anything about the wind witch,"

"You two don't seem to be on good terms,"

"I've had enough of your nonsense," Sesshomaru said getting wary, he must finish off this brat soon to go stop the other demons; Rin was there… in danger…

His demonic energy grew stronger, his eyes turned red and his fangs grew, he had had enough of this idiot and he now had more important things to attend to, Sesshomaru lashed at Hakoudoshi with his claws filled with his venom and smashed it into the villain's stomach. Hakoudoshi surprised by Sesshomaru's god-like speed groaned in pain, backed off his attacker only to stumble into him from behind, and received another blow that sent him flying few feets away.

His body didn't recover as quickly this time, Hakoudoshi gritted his teeth in rage "Bastard!" he shouted, _'He injected some venom into me!'._ Sesshomaru not wasting any time launched at Hakoudoshi with his Tokijin, slashing him few times knowing that he won't recover as quickly as the last time.

Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and attacked the hopeless injured demon intending to kill him for good. Suddenly a barrier surrounded the wounded Hakoudoshi protecting him from any more assaults from the demon Lord, _'Naraku…'_ Hakoudoshi thought surprised, he looked at Sesshomaru anger burning in his eyes, "We'll meet again," he spat and flew away.

Sesshomaru took few steps to where he fled but halted immediately. He terribly wanted to follow that low life and rip him to shreds.. but he couldn't possibly do that and get to the camp on time, so he turned back the opposite way flew away.

…..

Sango opened her eyes and looked around warily, Shippo Rin and Jaken where arguing about something, Kagome was still asleep. It looks like no one noticed the growing demonic aura but her, _'Well taking a nap was not such a good idea,'_ she thought and got up.

"Hey Sango I see you are awake?" Shippo said ignoring Jaken's explanation.

"Hey… Have you seen Kilala?" she faked a smile not wanting to scare him.

"Yeah she just went outside a while ago," he said looking out. "Why?"

"Nothing to worry about stay inside, okay?" she said quickly heading to the entrance, "Kilala!" she called out for the cat.

Kilala turned around and saw her friend, she mewed few times but didn't move, "I guess I was right," she walked to the demon cat and kneeled beside her, "You also sensed the energy, I think they've found us," she sighed looking around, "Sesshomaru isn't back yet, you think you can stand a fight Kilala?" she asked. Kilala nodded.

"What's wrong Sango?" Shippo asked taking few steps towards Sango.

"Listen carefully," she said heading to the cave and motioning for him to follow her "I want you to stay inside and protect Kagome and the others, do you understand?"

"Why? What's happening? Are we being attacked?!" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'll try to hold the enemy off until Sesshomaru gets back" she said looking around and saw the Tetsaiga on the ground, she stared at it for few long moments, _'Inuyahsa… Miroku..'_ she took a deep breath and took the Tetsaiga with her.

"Lady Sango!" Rin who now ran to her.

"Do not worry Rin, everything will be just fine, just stay here with Jaken and Shippo," she smiled at her. "Ah-Un stay here to protect everyone" She ordered the demon dragon who was resting near the cave's mouth, and left with Kilala.

' _This is not good! Sango is still hurt_ ; _she won't be able to defeat them on her own. Kagura! Sesshomaru! Where are you?'_ Shippo hoped that they would return soon.

"Oh, now I feel a strong demonic aura, there must be lots of demons around," Jaken said worriedly.

"What are we going to do!? Lord Sesshomaru isn't back yet!" Rin said shaking Jaken back and forth.

"I know that but she is the only one here who is able to fight those demons! And I have to stay here to protect you," He explained

Soon enough the demons were there surrounding the place. Sango took her stance gripping her weapon tightly, they were too many for her to fight them off alone, "Hiraikots!" She threw her weapon at the demons and Kilala transformed into her bigger form and attacked.

Sango unsheathed her sword and cut through the demons, some of them slipped around her and flew towards the cave. "Ah-Un!" She shouted. The dragon shot his attacks towards the demons ahead of him and killed them. ' _Damn! They are too many!'_ she cursed under her breath. "Kilala cover me!" she said and ran towards the cave, she unsheathed the Tetsaiga and pushed it into the wall of the cave.

"Sango!" Shippo said stepping closer.

"The barrier will protect you from the demons! Stay back!" she said and turned around throwing Hiraikots again, she looked around, _'There is no way Kilala and I will be enough to hold them off,'_ she thought, Kilala jumped behind her and killed few demons but one of them escaped and wrapped himself around her and limited her movement.

"Kilala!" Snago ran to her and tried to get the demon off her companion but some of them blocked her way. She tried to get through them by avoiding their attacks, but they were everywhere and so she missed one that slid behind her and knocked her off, she dropped to the ground her sword falling away from her.

"No Sango! Look out!" Shippo shouted when the demon turned to attack the defenseless demon slayer.

"Lady Sangooo!" Rin cried, "Get out of there!"

Sango closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't avoid them, she wasn't fast enough.

"Sangooo! Keep your head down!" a sacred arrow was released towards the demons and they were purified.

Shippo looked behind and saw Kagome "K-Kagome!" he cried out happily.

"Stay here you two" Kagome ordered and ran towards Sango.

"Oh Kagome! I'm glad you're awake," Sango said grabbing her sword and standing near the priestess.

Kagome looked at her friend with a warm smile. "Yeah, where is Inuyasha and Miroku? We won't be able to take all these demons down alone," she said looking around.

Sango hesitated for few seconds, "W..We haven't found them yet"

"What?" the shock was apparent on Kagome's face

"But now is not the time to discuss this, first we need to take care of these demons, we can't risk you being caught," Sango said shaking Kagome's shoulders.

"Uh.. Y-Yeah.. Okay!" she nodded, "I won't ask why Rin and Jaken are here either" she said aiming another sacred arrow at the demons ahead of her.

"Well, I'll explain that later!" Sango threw Hiraikots again.

Kagura landed on the ground and put the feather back in her hair, she looked around and saw both Kagome and Sango, _'She has awakened..'_ she thought and sighed, _'Here we go,'_ she took few steps towards them, "Well, well, well, look who's here…" she said with her usual mocking tone.

The girls looked her way, "Kagura!" Kagome looked surprised to see the wind witch at a time like this, she was going to take few steps her way but Sango stopped her.

"No," she shook her head and whispered.

Kagome looked at Sango confused, "What's wrong… she didn't flip sides in like a day Sango" Kagome said.

"There are Saimioshos with her" she whispered pointing to the poisonous insects with her head, "Back off, I'll take care of things here, get back into the cave,"

"I'm not leaving you Sango!" Kagome insisted.

"Now is not the time to argue Kagome!" she whispered annoyed, "Do you even think that I can hold her off, in this shape!" Sango huffed, "We can't fake a fight where I win Naraku will know… So back off until we figure out a way to get you out of here!" she said and stepped forward. "What do you want Kagura?" she asked.

Kagura looked at Sango with worried eyes then back at the Saimiosho, "Well isn't it obvious, I want you friend Kagome.." she said.

"Well that's not gonna happen!" Sango said.

"Oh then let me rephrase this, Naraku asked me to get him the little girl… so hand her over," Kagura ordered

"And I said that's not gonna happen!" Sango said throwing Hiraikots at Kagura who only jumped away and landed on one of the demons.

"You really think you can stop me?" she said, it was clear Kagura was buying time, she was never the type to keep talking in battle without any action but it was obvious she couldn't keep the act for very long. "Dance of the blade," she shot few blades at Sango who avoided them easily, then Sango gave Kagura the 'What the hell' look, Kagura huffed and rolled her eyes, _'Well… Fine! That was a very indecent attack… but what am I supposed to do!'_ she thought annoyed.

"Are you toying with me Kagura, you think an attack like that can defeat me!" Sango argued.

She tapped the fan on her chin, "Well you already look half dead," she said, "I thought that would be enough," she mumbled.

The Saimiosho came closer to Kagura, she looked around; there was no way she could take down all the demons here and the annoying Saimioshos, she had to fight, and she will have to follow Naraku's orders. Kagura looked at Sango who only nodded; they had to make a fight that looked real.

Sango took a deep breath and looked at Kilala, "Let's do this Kilala!" Sango commanded and ran towards Kagura, Kilala went past Sango and attacked the demon Kagura was standing on knocking her over, Kagura jumped away and landed on the ground where Sango was waiting for her and had her attacking with her sword.

She blocked the attack using her fan and opened it once she made some distance then created a whirl of wind that pushed Sango away and sent her flying. Kagura looked at Kilala to make sure she was ready for her next move, and then attacked Sango with one of her blades; Kilala came in time to get her friend out of the way.

Sango, who was trying to catch her breath, looked at Kagura _'This isn't going to work, I'm exhausted… There is no way we can keep this up,'_ she thought worriedly.

Kagura took few steps towards Sango then smiled, "Oh well, this is the end I guess," she said in relief, _'I was wondering when you were going to show up!'_ she thought annoyed. Sango blinked at her confused, then she felt the familiar demonic energy of a certain life saver and smiled, she would remind herself to thank him later.

A giant dog landed with a loud thud and roared at the demons who backed away immediately. He attacked them and killed anyone who was on his way. Kagura knew better than to stay and wait for her turn, Sesshomaru was surely to put a show better than hers and she didn't want to risk it. Sesshomaru clawed the bunch of demons, Kagura jumped away, _'The jerk!"_ she landed on the ground, his claws inflicting a serious wound on her!

He stopped in front of her, she frowned at him and took a feather out of her hair, "That was quiet the entrance… _puppy_ ," she said teasing and flew away with the rest of the demons.

Sesshomaru, not bothering to follow her, lowered his demonic energy and switched back into his more human-like form. He normally didn't like transforming, for it was only a waste of energy and made his presence known and so giving unwanted attention to himself, but this time he had to get rid of that brat Hakoudoshi quickly so he would be able to make it here in time.

The others came out of the cave to join up with Sesshomaru and Sango, "Great work Milord," Jaken praised, "You scared the life out of those low-life so called demons,"

"He scares the life out of anyone if you ask me, this is a life style more than anything else," Shippo eyed the toad, "And besides you were shaking like an idiot back there Jaken, why so confident all of a sudden?"

Jaken boiled with anger from Shippo's insult, he turned around to face him, "Staff of two heads!" he shot his attack towards Shippo setting his tail in fire.

"WOW! Jaken you idiot!" he ran towards the river and jumped into the cold water.

"That was not nice Master Jaken, you should show some manners!" Rin scolded taking the staff from Jaken and smashed his head with it.

"AHH! You stupid little-!"

Kagome went to check on Sango, "You're okay, that was a nasty fall," she said helping her to get up on her feet.

Sango sighed tiredly, "It's nothing serious," she assured the worried Kagome.

Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder and saw Sesshomaru, she held on to Sango tighter and whispered, "Does he know what Naraku wants with me?"

"Well, yes he does, why? You don't really think he'll help without a good reason" Sango looked confused.

"Well this is a good reason to kill me!"

"Kill you?" Sango blinked at Kagome few times, "Why would he want to kill you?" she asked.

"Because it won't be him if he doesn't!" she said holding Sango tighter.

"Now, now calm down, Sesshomaru isn't here to kill you, he is here to help," Sango explained.

"Help!" she said and eyed him, _'Yeah my ass help!'_ she huffed.

"Yes quite frankly, and you should be more grateful too," Sango pointed out trying to keep things calm, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the exact opposite, it was painfully obvious Kagome wouldn't get along with him easily.

"Get inside before you cause more trouble," Sesshomaru ordered with his cold tone before heading to the cave himself.

"Don't order us arou-" Kagome took few angry steps towards him but Sango stopped her.

"Hey, hey… I said be grateful, not pick up a fight with him," Sango scolded.

Kagome huffed, "You know what? Just forget about him, so what about Inuyasha and Miroku?" her tone turned worried at the mention of her friends.

"Uh… about that…" Sango looked away.

"…So what is it?" Kagome urged. "What happened while I was out? Where are they?"

"We should get inside, and I'll tell you everything" Sango had the feeling this wouldn't go well.

 **Reviews really encourage me so don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I made major changes in this chapter and the chapter 3**

 **Chapter 4:**

Kagura entered the castle and walked around the place to find Naraku and tell him of what had happened, _'But changing into his true form…I didn't expect it from that moron!'_ she huffed angrily; it only meant that Hakoudoshi gave him some trouble. She took a deep breath trying to calm down but found it hard, she was still injured, the wound haven't healed completely.  
That idiot was far from being a gentleman, they had to make it look real but he could've been a bit gentle about it, his claws almost sliced her in half!  
 _'Sesshomaru I hate you!'_ she entered the room and saw Naraku inside with Hakoudoshi, _'Then again, I hate these two even more!'_ she thought giving them the best glare she had.

"Kagura…" Naraku said, "You look awful, what happened?"

' _B-Bastard!'_ "You lied to me! I went there and fought the demon slayer easily only to find out Sesshomaru blocking my way and almost kill me!" she said angrily. "And you said Hakoudoshi was there to hold him off until I'm done!" she looked away and saw Hakoudoshi, he looked fine but it was obvious Sesshomaru did a good job and she surpassed the urge to draw a smirk on her face. "And what happened to you?" she faced a confused looked.

"None of your business Kagura," he said firmly, it looked like he didn't expect to lose the fight against Sesshomaru.

"Whatever! Now what? You don't really think I'll be able to go through Sesshomaru!" she said angrily, "Even you don't try to do this Naraku!".

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest, she groaned and fell on the ground breathing hard. She looked up and looked through her blurry vision; Naraku was clenching her heart.

"You forget your place in here Kagura," Naraku said with a dark look on his face, "You better watch your mouth, or next time you will be dead!" he said holding her heart tighter, and her pain increased.

"Y-You- Yo-u.. Win!" she managed to say between her agitated breaths.

Satisfied with her submission, Naraku eased his grip on the heart "Now leave," he ordered.

Kagura managed to pull her shaking limbs and left the room with no other word. Naraku looked at Hakoudoshi "We underestimated Sesshomaru this time," he said.

"Yes, I would have surely been dead if we were not connected," Hakoudoshi said…

…

The flickers of snow were falling covering the ground in white. Rin Shippo and Jaken were playing outside building a snowman only to have the two demons fighting again and start a snowball fight.  
Ah-Un and Rin sat down and waited to see who would be the winner.

Inside the cave, Sango was explaining what happened while Kagome was still unconscious in the past days. She asked the younger ones to go play with the snow and Sesshomaru also left after a while giving them some privacy.  
"And here we are now.." she said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should go look for Inuyasha and Miroku!" Kagome said determined, "We have to find them and then go after Naraku,"

Sango looked at her with uncertainty, "I'm not sure about that," she said, "I don't think that's what Sesshomaru has in mind, and besides, it's already been days.."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome frowned, "And since when do we take orders from him!" she said angrily getting up and heading towards the entrance of the cave.

"Kagome wait!" Sango followed her, "Where are you going?!"

"Where do you think I'm going!? I'll look for Inuyahsa!" she said walking away.

"Kagome! You will never find him like this… on your own!" Sango tried to reason with the angry Kagome. "Who knows where they could be now!"

Kagome took few steps and saw Seshomaru in front of her, "What do you want?!" she eyed him, "Move away!" she ordered but received no reaction from him. "Fine," she stepped aside and resumed walking, only to find him blocking her way again, Kagome huffed angrily, "Would you cut it out already! Just leave us alone!"

"Would you rather have Naraku instead," he said.

Kagome was taken aback. Even though she doesn't like Sesshomaru but after all he was here to protect her from Naraku. Few moments passed before she answered "I want Inuyasha," she said coldly and walked past him.

"He's dead," he stated when she crossed him.

Kagome stopped abruptly, she could feel tears pricking her eyes, it hurt… every time she heard these words, it hurt like she just heard them for the first time. She sniffed, she didn't want to cry, there was no reason to cry, no matter what anyone said; Inuyahsa couldn't have died so easily. "He.. He-sniff- he's not dead! Inuyahsa can't be dead!" she screamed and ran away.

"Kagome! Wait!" Sango called for her but she didn't answer. She turned around and eyed at Sesshomaru who looked indifferent, "You could've put it in another way," she said firmly with a stern look, "She is still not over it! And we are not certain that they are dead! You are a demon you know better that you heal quickly," she objected. "So unless the wound is fatal it's-"

"You forget that Inuyasha is only a half-breed, and the monk is human" he looked at her with his cold eyes, "If you were not incapable like Inuyahsa, you could have avoided being in this situation…" he said and walked away leaving Sango behind.

Shippo who came because he heard Kagome shouting, heard Sesshomaru and Sango, "Hey! What was that for you-" he said angrily, "Show some compassion!" he said running after Sesshomaru.

"Drop it Shippo," Sango said from behind, "He's right anyway…"

Shippo looked at his friend, "No Sango he is not! There was nothing we could do back there!" Shippo objected.

"I _was_ useless, I should have fought better, but I was weak… I couldn't save Inuyahsa or Miroku and I put Kagome's life in danger…" she said with a broken voice, "I'll go get her," she sighed and walked away.

She thought about that day every moment since she woke up, she thought about any possible way that could have gotten them out of there together... anything she should have done, she tried over and over but couldn't figure out anything, they always lost… but there was no consolation for her.. She was useless and Sesshomaru only reminded her..

Kagome stopped to catch her breath, her tears wouldn't stop no matter what she did, she didn't care, it was all one big stupid lie, just a bad dream…  
She sat down and wrapped her hands around herself trying to keep warm, something wasn't right, they were just together like a while ago, laughing and making a fuss about everything and nothing. He was there, making promises to defeat Naraku. "Inu-Inuyasha…" and her tears kept falling down, she cried like she never did before, it hurt a lot and Inuyasha wasn't there to make things any easier.

She leaned on a nearby tree, she wiped her tears away, she shouldn't cry they are not dead! But the tears kept falling.. and as hard as she tried to keep the words off her mind she couldn't.. _he's dead_... and it hurts like hell..

She closed her eyes and lost herself to the bitter memories..

Some movements nearby jolted her from her thoughts, she got up alerted and took few steps back, she immediately reached for her bow but winced when she recognized she didn't have it with her, a demon came out of the bushes ' _It's a demon!'_. It lunched at Kagome who closed her eyes waiting for his claws to kill her.

"Hiraikots!" with one swing of her weapon, Sango killed the demon, "Kagome! Are you hurt?!" she said running towards her.

"Sango…" she sniffed few times,

"It's gonna be okay" Sango said hugging her friend.

"I don't want to… leave.. -sniff- I can't leave him behind!"

"I know…" Sango said trying to sooth her, "I know… But if you truly believe in Inuyasha you need to move forward Kagome…"

Kagome cried harder "He-sniff- can't be dead…"

Sango sighed, "Look Kagome, let's be realistic… let's say they are alive okay, but it's been days since the accident, they could be anywhere now…"

"Well, we go look for them!" she said wiping her tears away, "We have kilala, she is a demon I'm sure she can smell their scent," she said, "I don't care what Sesshomaru want anyway, even if he's helping, we don't leave our friends behind" she insisted.

Sango sighed, that was the problem; Sesshomaru had something in his mind and Kagome had the exact opposite thing. "Sesshomaru is the only one who can keep Naraku away for the time being Kagome,"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell me you will just be fine with whatever he say Sango?" Kagome asked, "What if he said we will go after Naraku instead of looking for our friends? Or should I say that's what he wants..!"

Sango stayed silent for few moments, "Let's be real Kagome, we don't have a chance without him, if we leave… we won't make it on our own.." Sango explained, "We won't be able to look for them either," she took a deep breath, "I know how you feel Kagome, I really do… but you need to know you are not the only one who feels this way… If Miroku and Inuasha are really dead… the only thing I want is to make Naraku pay for it.." she said determined , "That's all I have to say…" Sango turned around heading back to the camp. "Let's go back it's not safe here,"

The next day everyone woke up early because they were leaving, Rin who was sitting on Ah-Un watched everyone as they were working. Her smile faded away when she didn't see Kagome outside like the others, "Oh Lady Kagome is still sad…" she said, "And she doesn't seem to like Lord Sesshomaru either," she sighed, "I think she's lonely," she suggested looking at Sesshomar who was standing few feets away from her, but Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

Sango and Shippo finished packing their things, he didn't really approve of the idea, "What now Sango…? Are we really leaving Inuyahsa and Miroku behind?" Shippo asked,

"Yes Shippo we will go after Naraku, we need to move forward," she said going back through her things one last time.

"If things went the opposite way… they wouldn't have left us behind… they would've looked for us.." Shippo said looking down.

"I lost my father and comrades, and now Inuyahsa and Miroku are probably gone; the only one left is Kohaku, I still have to save him," she said with a glimpse of sadness in his eyes."I don't want to leave them either, and I miss them so much but I can't just forget about my brother, the least I can do is make Naraku pay for everything,".

Shippo looked at her for few moments, he forgot all about Kohaku, that's why Sango was determined to keep going, she lost everything and it was all because of Naraku, "I understand…" he said, "Well we should call for Kagome," he said hesitantly.

"I'll go talk to her," Sango said with a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and went inside the cave where Kagome was still in "Come on Kagome we must go now," Sango said giving Kagome a hand, but she didn't take it.

"No… I will stay here,"

Sango sighed, when was she going to be over it, "We have to go… we can't stay here… you can't stay here because Naraku will find you"

"I will not leave with Inuyasha!" she said angrily "He is not going to order me around!".

"Kagome please…" Sango didn't know what to say.

"Leave" Sesshomaru said coldly from behind.

She turned around and saw him entering the cave. "Sesshomaru...?" she stood there for a while not knowing what to do. Sesshomaru was not Inuyahsa, he wan't going to handle things the same way her friend did, but ordering him around wasn't going to happen either, she sighed and left the cave. She tried to handle Kagome, but she was so stubborn, Sango knew she would have to leave it to Sesshomaru.

"Move" he ordered Kagome.

"I don't take orders form you!" she said angrily.

He saw no point in discussing anything with her, she was in an 'emotional shock' and no rational talk will get in that thick head of hers, so she was going to follow them whether she liked it or not. He didn't change his plans and came all the way here to babysit her so she would do whatever she wanted, He grabbed her hand and lift her up, she cried out in pain.

"Let me go!" she tried to push him away but he didn't let go of her. He forced her to follow him "Nooo! Let go of me Sesshomaru! I will not leave! I'll look for Inuyashaaa!" she protested but he was stronger than she was.

Sango and the rest watched as Sesshomaru dragged Kagome behind him; He pushed her into Sango's arms. "Keep an eye on her," he said firmly.

Kagome started crying and Sango held her in consolation, he passed by them "We're leaving," and they all followed him.

"I…I don't want to leave him…" Kagome cried in Sango's arms.

Sango looked at her friend helplessly, "I know… but we have to move on…, you still need to get the job done Kagome," she said. "Naraku is after the jewel you broke to pieces; you have to finish what you started with Inuyahsa," Sango explained. "I know it hurt but you have to finish the job, no one is asking you to forget about Inuyahsa or move on, but the job must be done" Kagome's cries faded slowly as they walked silently with their new wards…

 **Read and Review please..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always, Read and Review please…**

 **Chapter 5:**

They walked through the field silently, the breeze was cold and the sky was all cloudy. It rained the night before so the ground was also muddy making it even more irritating. Not a word was spoken since they left, Kagome walked behind the rest, she couldn't be near Sesshomaru not in a million years, he was just a cold bloody bastard who cared for no one but himself… aside from Rin that is…

She remembered how they used to travel, with Inuyahsa and Miroku… Inuyahsa never ordered them around like Sesshomaru, actually, it was all the way around, she could make Inuyahsa 'sit' as much as she liked. She felt tears filling her eyes again; it was really hard moving on and leave him behind, Inuyahsa's presence was a welcome change in her life… she didn't want to be here without him.. but what about Sango and Shippo..? They were also hurt, and Sango was still determined to take Naraku down… unlike herself…

She released a long breath and looked at the bow in her hand, what Sango said earlier was true; she was responsible for breaking the jewel into all those fragments and it was her duty to make things right again… but something was not right, being in this world without him around…

Sango looked behind, she didn't like Kagome's silence; she sighed inwardly, Kagome was the cheerful one in the group… It was hard to watch her like this without being able to help, she tried to make it easier but Kagome was thick headed sometimes… Inuyahsa was a troublemaker, Miroku… Miroku was the letch; she smiled to herself at the sweet memories.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; there was still hope. There must be, because she can't lose everything

"Sango…?" Shippo looked at the smiling demon slayer confused, "Are you okay?"

She blinked, "Oh… Yeah, I'm fine…"

He jumped and placed himself on her shoulder, "It's kind of boring.. without them… don't you think?" the trace of sadness was evident in his words.

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess so…" she said, "It's too quiet… but we should think of it as a welcome change, Sesshomaru and the others are our comrades now" she smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru is good for nothing but scaring the demons away if you ask me," Shippo whispered.

Sango stopped herself from laughing; "Don't be rude, and don't offend him in his presence!" she scolded and hit him lightly on the head.

Rin looked around and saw her new companions, she was happy for she had other people now to play with, though Kagome wasn't her usual self, she looked back ahead, "Lord Sesshomaru? Where are we headed?" Rin asked.

"Don't you know? We are going after Naraku, Rin" Jaken who was leading Ah-Un, answered her.

"But it's been forever going after him Master Jaken! This is getting so boring," Rin complained.

Jaken started shouting at her "How can you say 'boring' about something Lord Sesshomaru does you insolent child!" he scolded her, "Speaking of foolish kids-!"

"Jaken! Let her be" Sesshomaru warned Jaken, shooting him a cold glare.

"F-Forgive me my Lord…" Jaken said lowering his head, he never understood why his master kept the human girl with him, he could have easily dropped her in a human village…

Suddenly Sango and Sesshomaru looked back, where Kagome was walking, alerted. Kagome looked at them confused, "What is it?" she asked with a frown. Two demons came out ready to attack but with one strike of Hiraikots the demons were down.

"Demons!?" Shippo said looking around, "Why were they following us this time? I thought no one knew we're here!"

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Oh I totally forgot about it," she said.

"Forgot about what?" Kagome who was now near Sango, asked looking around too.

"You still have some shards of the sacred jewel, right?" Sango said looking at Kagome, "That's how they found us…but they probably aren't Naraku's demons," she said, "Two of them won't be able to bring us down anyway,"

Kagome held a small bottle in her hand and looked at the three shards of the jewel, "Yeah, we still have these… They will keep coming after us.." she said looking up at Sango then at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru who was observing them from the corner of his eye resumed walking, and the others followed behind.

"You should get rid of them, they will only get more demons and more trouble for us!" Jaken said eying the shards.

"You idiot!" Shippo interrupted, "Naraku is after the shards too you know! If he ever have all them he will truly be invincible, even Sesshomaru won't be able to take him down!"

"Such impudence! My lord doesn't need the sacred jewel to win against a mere half-breed like Naraku!" Jaken shouted back.

"Then mind explaining why he didn't defeat him until now!" Shippo argued, "Even Sesshomaru knows that he can't defeat him that easily! Stupid toad!"

"Insolent fool! Staff of two heads!" Jaken said shooting his fire aiming at Shippo's tail.

"Hey you-!" he jumped away.

Rin sighed, "There we go again," she said shaking her head, "They fight about everything, don't you think?" she said looking at Ah-Un who nodded in agreement but once Sesshomaru gave the two demons a good glare they went silent and stopped the fight.

"That look really makes wonders," Rin said giggling, and at that moment her stomach decided to grumble, she looked down with a blush.

"Rin, if you're hungry you should fend for yourself," Sesshomaru stated.

"Okay, I'll be back soon!" she said jumping off Ah-Un.

"Be quick Rin! You always slow us down!" Jaken said but as always, he was ignored.

"Wait Rin," Kagome said looking through her bag, "I think I still have some food with me," she said smiling at the little kid. Kagome had a younger brother so she was not a stranger to little kids needs.

Rin looked back at Kagome, "It's okay, you can keep it for yourself Lady Kagome,"

"Oh don't worry," she reassured, "I still have plenty for all of us," she said handing her some food from her own time. Rin looked at it, it was some weird food, she never saw it before, so she looked at Sesshomaru, Kagome did the same, Sesshomaru was eying the food too, "Hey it's not poisoned! We eat it too you know!" she said annoyed.

Sesshomaru nodded at Rin, at least they wouldn't have to stop now, Rin accepted the food with a big smile plastered on her face, "Thank you,"

"You are welcome," Kagome smiled back, and they resumed walking.

After few hours of walking, Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the others, "We rest here," he said.

Jaken pushed the staff into the ground and bound Ah-Un's reins around it. Shippo walked off and returned with an armful of sticks to build up a fire, whike Kagome and Sango ordered their things around the camp and prepared the food. Sesshomaru looked at the sky and sniffed the air it was probably going to rain later, but he knew the place well and he could easily find a cave for them to stay in. Then he left to look around the place.

As a demon he didn't really care about weather conditions, whether it was raining or snowing, he didn't mind, it wouldn't affect him the least; he could travel for days without getting tired but Rin was another matter. Since she followed him, he had to keep in mind that she was just a human and these changes affected her well being… Too much for not succumbing to this foolishness.

'… _Kagura the wind sorceress…'_ he wondered if she would be able to come, if Naraku believed the trick they made anyway, he smirked, he would definitely believe it… The wind blew harder now, they would have to move faster and they'd probably need to fly, _'I wonder if she'll be able to catch up'_

After finishing their meal, Sango Rin and Shippo went to bring more firewood and sticks they would need them later on, while Kagome stayed in the camp.

She threw another stick into the fire. She thought about the last few days and remembered that she didn't go back home since, _'Mum and the others must be worried about me… I have to go back some time later to tell them that I'm okay..'_ Suddenly, she felt a jewel shard nearby. She narrowed her eyes _'I can sense a jewel shard!'_ she stood up and looked around, only to find Sesshomaru on sight. He came back from scouting the area a while ago, _'There is no way I'm asking you for help!'_ she thought annoyed.

She turned around and went the way Sango headed a while ago, leaving only Sesshomaru and Jaken in the camp.

In the woods Sango, and the other two were gathering the firewood, "Say Lady Sango?"

"Yes Rin,"

"Why doesn't Lady Kagome like Lord Sesshomaru…?"

Shippo raised an eyebrow at her, "Who likes the guy..? He is too scary if you ask me," he said while holding some firewood.

Sango chuckled, "I believe they don't get along together because they have different things in mind, but I think it will be okay…" she said reassuringly.

"Sango!" they heard Kagome calling.

"That's Kagome," Shippo said.

They turned around, "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I… I sensed a… jewel shard nearby" she said catching her breath.

"A jewel shard… You're sure?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I felt some demonic energy that way," she pointed out.

"A demonic energy… was it a strong one?"

"I'm not sure…" Kagome hesitated a bit, "It didn't look that intense to me, we should go after it Sango!" Kagome said urgently.

"Okay, if they are not a lot, I believe we can handle them" Sango said firmly, "Shippo take Rin back to the camp while we go after the jewel shard…" she ordered handing him the firewood.

Shippo nodded, "Be careful you two"

"We should tell Lord Sesshomaru! He'll help!" Rin suggested worriedly.

Kagome shook her head, "There is no need for that, we'll handle it ourselves," she said looking at Sango.

"Let's go" Sango said looking at Kilala.

Dark clouds filled the sky as Kagome directed Sango to where she sensed the shard.

"Here… it's somewhere here" Kagome said scanning the area.

Sango caught movements near the trees "There!... Hiraikots!" the weapon sliced through the trees and cut the monster in half.

"What the…" She took a step back "Kagome! I thought you said the aura was not intense!" Sango looked at Kagome shocked; there was at least a dozen of monsters in front of them.

"I.. I didn't-" Kagome stuttered.

"Move!" Sango grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the forest in an attempt to get away from the demons.

Thunder roared far up in the sky, the roar mingled with the sounds of the demons trailing them. Sango hurriedly pushed Kagome behind a rock and pulled her sword. "Stay here and don't move! They are on our tail we can't escape them" Sango said and turned to face the demons.

"Wait!" Kagome caught her hand "You can't fight them alone!"

"Kagome please stay here! You'll only distract me if you come out!" She pulled her hand free and left a shocked Kagome behind.

Sango stood in the field with six monsters gathered in front of her _'There are at least another six behind'_ she thought _'I have to get rid of these before the_ _rest arrive'_. The monsters launched at her, Sango narrowed her eyes and waited for them to get closer. _'There you are!'_ She moved fast, dodged two monsters and aimed for a specific one, the one with the shard. She was about to slice his arm but another demon got in her way.

' _Damn!'_ she hit the demon then jumped back away from them, grabbed Hiraikots and threw it at them. It killed two of them and she used that moment to attempt to kill the monster with the jewel but Kagome's scream and the sound of crashing rocks stopped her.

"Kagome!" Sango looked back and saw Kagome crouched on the ground with three monsters ready to hit her. _'When did the rest get here?! How didn't I realize it!'_ Kilala jumped at one of them but the other two were still free to get to Kagome. Sango grabbed Hiraikots and flung it at the two demons, then quickly turned around to deal with the others but not quick enough to dodge the attack aimed for her.

It was a strong attack, she hit the ground hard, and she felt like it ripped her apart.

Drops of rain was the first thing she felt when she regained her senses. She opened her eyes weakly and she was soaked wet, she turned her head around and looked at the dead demons and then it hit her. Sango snapped awake "Kagome!" she tried to shift on her limbs ignoring the ache in her right arm and succeeded; she looked around hastily and was welcomed with the soothing figure of the wind sorceress, fan in hand and a demon falling down. She looked for Kagome and saw her still crouched on the muddy ground.

She grabbed her sword that laid nearby, wiped the wet strands of hair that covered her eyes and limped towards Kagome. She felt him even before he showed up.  
In lightning speed, Sesshomaru was beside Kagura, his face as cold as ever, with evident trace of anger on his delicate features. "Go check on them" he seethed without even glancing her way and took off to kill the remaining demons.

Kagura glanced at him for few seconds then headed towards the girls, she kneeled beside them, where Sango was checking on Kagome, "Are you two okay?" she said examining them, Kagome didn't look bad only few scratches, but Sango's right arm looked bad. Said girl noticed Kagura's gaze "It'll be fine" she mumbled placing her hand on the wound.

"I'm fine," Kagome, who wasn't aware of her surroundings, said trying to gather herself.

"What were you thinking coming pretty much defenseless?" Kagura scolded with an annoyed look on her face, "You two are not thinking straight at all,"

Sango remained silent but Kagome stepped forward, "I miss judged the situation, I didn't think there were many demons around when I sensed the jewel shard…" she looked back at Sango, "I'm sorry Sango,"

Sango sighed, "Well, we're safe now… try not to make this mistake again," she said trying to make it easier for Kagome, she looked around to see that the rest of the demons where already dead, well that was infamous dog demon after all.

They heard his footsteps; they turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing few steps away from them, anger obvious in his amber eyes, it was the first time anyone could read him clearly.

He looked at her firmly, his eyes piercing her brown ones. Kagome looked away feeling guilty, if she told him about the jewel; they wouldn't have gotten into this mess, and she wouldn't have endangered Sango's life.

"You still wonder why Inuyahsa died," he said coldly, "If he was not too busy keeping you alive… he would have been here today," he said anger and disdain lacing his voice.

Kagome's eyes widened, was he blaming her for what happened…? For Inuyahsa's death! She opened her mouth to say something… maybe to protest but nothing came out… her mind was racing back to that day remembering how Inuyahsa would stand before her to protect her from the demons and Naraku, how he had to withhold his attacks to keep her safe…

"Sensing jewel shards and having sacred bow is not _'helping'_!" he said walking past them, "You are nothing but a burden…"

 _A burden.._ Kagome felt like she was hit by lightning, something inside her shattered... Was it really her fault..?

Rain was falling harder now, it washed the mud away, it cleaned the traces of the battle; blood, dirt, sweat.. but it didn't wash the pain away… it didn't wash the shame away..

Somewhere in the distance a ruthless storm hit..

 **Tell me what you think guys.. How is the story going so far?**


End file.
